


where is my mind

by sundhime



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Other, a lot of blood, but its just in donghyuck's head, bye bye duckie, donghyuck just wants to go home, guess what that means haha, mark is just another cult member, mark is lowkey sweet?, nct 127 is kind of a cult, snuffing the sun out, sorry donghyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundhime/pseuds/sundhime
Summary: donghyuck finds himself in an odd position when confronted by 9 men. he's lucky he didnt give them his real name, but now he's 99% sure he's going to die in the most painful way possible.





	where is my mind

_novicius lues cruor_

 

He wakes to the sound of rattling equipment and pattering footsteps.

He doesn’t want to open his eyes. He’s scared, and right now he wants to grasp the feeling of inner peace.

A soft hand smooths out the tufts of his hair and he subconsciously wand into the touch. It trails down and caresses his cheek. For a second, he can forget where he is.

 

"Haechan-ah.”

 

He tries to slow his breathing, which is hard when he’s on the verge of panicking. He’s afraid that he knows he’s awake.

”Haechan-ah, open your eyes.”

Donghyuck doesn’t want to.  

He knows if he does, the same thing that happened yesterday and before that would happen. They’d take his blood until he could barely open his eyes, try to get his real name, and let him sleep. It was a routine that he has gotten used to and his tormentor’s face was one he knew well.

He said his name was Taeyong. Donghyuck doesn’t know if it’s his real name. “Names have power,” he’d said. 

And they wanted his.

He’s glad he hadn’t given them his real name.

 

_**three days prior** _

Donghyuck isn't sure what time it is. He's walking home from a long night out with his friends, and all he wants right now is some sleep and water.

The streets are dark and silent. Not quiet, but silent. There could be quiet whispers, quiet tiptoeing, but silence? That had to mean there was absolutely nothing left.

He shivers. It's dark and cold and dark and he's scared. He knows he should've accepted Chenle's offer to drop him off, even if he was a bit annoying. But he didn't.

He turns, only 2 blocks away from his house, and hollers loudly when he bumps into someone.

The person quickly puts a finger to his mouth, shushing him.

"Dude, there are people sleeping. You can't just scream like that."

Donghyuck glares at the male in front of him. He shifts to go around him, but someone else appears and he muffles a curse.

"Hey, can you move?" he snaps rudely. "I don't think you realized this but I kinda want to go."

The person tilts his head and shrugs. "Jaehyun, should we let him go?"

Jaehyun, the first person, shrugs and moves behind Donghyuck. "I don't know, Taeyong. He's acting quite rude to you, isn't he?"

Donghyuck curls his lip and snorts indignantly. "And who are you to decide that? I've got 2 essays due tomorrow and I haven't started either of them. If you're going to mug me, if you don't mind, do it quickly and avoid the face."

Taeyong moves into the scarce light available and he smiles.

Donghyuck hadn't expected someone that looked like that. He looks... soft.

His hair is blond and falls gently around his face. His eyes are large and brown and faintly resembles a doe's eyes. His skin also seems soft, with only a small blemish on his left cheek.

He sighs and shakes his head, the flop of his blond hair shaking along with it. "We aren't going to mug you, dear. What's your name?"

Donghyuck backs up and steps on Jaehyun's foot. Jaehyun holds his shoulders and steadies him.

"I'm not going to give you my name. You're weird and I want to go home."

He doesn't like where this conversation was going. Right now, Donghyuck is just cold and hungry, and it's dark, so dark. He hasn't been this scared since the seventh grade where a group of upperclassmen had locked him into a dark, windowless closet full of clattering objects and cobwebs.

"Come on, darling, I can't keep referring to you with pet names. Work with me."

"Haechan," he says. "That's my name, since you want it so much."

Of course Donghyuck lies, he's terrified and pretty sure these weird men are going to kidnap him or something.

Jaehyun's hands are still gripping his shoulders and he tries to shrug them off but they grasp him tighter than before. He winces and Taeyong notices.

"You want him to let go, right, Haechan-ah?"

"Yes," Donghyuck mutters quietly.

"Then you'll come with us, right? So he can let go?"

Taeyong is still looking at him with that sweet, innocent smile.

His nose burns. He's pretty sure these people are going to kill him, but what could he do? Run away? They would just find him again and make his death even slower and painful than how it would originally be.

Donghyuck wants to cry, but he won't give these men the satisfaction of seeing him in fear. So he lifts his head and nods, trying to steady his breathing. "Alright."

Jaehyun releases his shoulders only to replace his grip with a tightly slung arm around his neck. Taeyong ruffles Donghyuck's hair and walks beside them as they head to the car that was conveniently parked in a dark corner that he hadn't noticed while walking before.

He ducks to enter the car and Jaehyun suddenly grabs his neck, gripping tightly. 

Donghyuck wheezes and his face turns red. He claws at his hands, trying to take a deep breath in.

A sharp pain files in after a solid thunk against the back of his head. He drops.

 

-

 

He faintly registers getting lifted and a hand stroking his hair lovingly. People are talking, but he can't- he can't hear anything and he panics, breaths getting quicker. He blacks out again.

 

-

 

He opens his eyes blearily and tries to move his arms. He can't.

Both of his arms are held down by a black strap, keeping it against the surface of an armchair. He tries to kick, but his legs, too, are tied down.

He knows something is wrong but his head hurts so mich and he's so, so tired.

Donghyuck closes his eyes and falls asleep again.

 

-

 

Donghyuck's head lolls to the side as he wakes up. He feels woozy and dizzy, and when he opens his eyes the world spins.

A surge of vomit gushes up his throat and he hastily turns his face to the side, hurling onto the white carpet beneath him.

He barely has the time to think, 'I'm ruining the carpet,' before he's vomiting again. He gasps desperately, clutching the arms of his seat.

His lower abdomen hurts and he can still taste the foul aftermath of what was previously in his stomach.

He looks up at the sound of shuffling and sees someone standing a couple of feet away from him.

“Water,” he croaks hoarsely. Donghyuck clears his throat and spits into the puddle next to him.

“Water,” he repeats, clearer this time. “Please. I need water. My throat hurts.”

The stranger exits the vicinity only to return a minute later with a cup of water, the cold liquid fogging up the glass. He kneels in front of Donghyuck and gently wipes his mouth with a tissue he has in his other hand before bringing the cup to Donghyuck's lips and tilting it.

Donghyuck gulps the water, drinking until the cup is tilted all the way up and there is no more water to swallow.

The cup is pulled away from his lips and the brown-haired male brushes a finger along the lingering drops of water on his lower lip.

Donghyuck faintly thinks that this is oddly intimate, this stranger treating him and taking care of him. He lets out a puff of air, a slight smile on his face.

“What's your name?”

The man looks up, startled. “Excuse me?”

Donghyuck leans as much as he can with his restraints. “What's your name?”

He looks away and scoots back.

“My name is- call me- I’m Mark.”

 


End file.
